


Stubble

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Series: In The Vastness of The Valley - Stardew Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Shane being a cutie, idk i just wanted to write something for the boy, married to shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: You love Shane with all your heart, his stubble is a whole other thing.





	Stubble

As much as you love Shane, and you really do, you happen to not love the feeling of his stubble rub against your forehead early in the morning. 

 

You can feel the light drift in the window, small lingering touches of warmth as they lay over you, pushing past the blinds and onto the bed. You can feel Shane shift in front of you, stubble brushing across your face. You let out a weak groan of protest. 

 

“Morning.” His voice is a delicious deep rumble, buried under sleep. He sounded marvelous. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, pressing his face further into your neck and soaking up your scent. You could only laugh. 

 

“Morning to you too.”

 

It wasn’t long before the daily assigned kisses were launched onto you. His lips pressing onto every and any place of your face he could find, your lips, nose, earlobe, cheek, eyebrow, nothing was safe from his vicious attack. It was one of your favorite parts of your morning routine. Just being with him. 

 

And you would have enjoyed it more if he had decided to shave.

 

“Ack! Noooo!” Your cries went unheard as he laid down more assaults, his stubble pricking your face as he attacked. You could practically feel your skin grow red at the irritation. You pressed your hands against his chest, weakly pushing him away as you turned. 

 

“Aw, you don’t want my kisses today?” He pushed his arm up, resting his head on the palm.

 

“Your stubble is killing me! And while I promise I love you and your kisses I do not want to die by stubble.”

 

He let out a snort and brought his other hand up to his chin, cupping it and feeling the hairs. 

 

“Oh, maybe you are right.” 

 

You nodded vigorously, kissing him on his nose and moving to get out of the bed. “As soon as you shave I’ll give you all the kisses you want. Promise.” You threaded your fingers through his floppy bed head. You dipped down kissing his head. 

 

“Or…”

 

You pulled back from your kiss, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Or what? You don’t want  _ my  _ kisses.” You pressed a faux offended hand to your chest. “Wow!”

 

He rests his hand onto yours, pulling you closer, letting a dark chuckle slip from his lips. 

 

“Or I can just!” 

 

He pulls you down and back into his arms and quickly wrapping you tight. You let out soft squeals of fear. 

 

“You betray me!”

 

He juts his chin out and rubs it against your cheek causing you to scream louder, he only laughs in response. 

 

In a weak attempt to escape you pat your hands repeatedly against his chest.

 

“You’re evil!” Your screams are mixed with muted giggles as his fingertips dip into your sides, hands playing you as he finds your gentler spots. 

 

“I’m showing you that I love you!” He smiles and finally let's go, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. You can only glare. 

 

You bring a hand up to your abused cheek, no doubt red and turn your back to him. Shane lets out a deep laugh, pressing his hand to his stomach and throwing his head back. You’d think it was adorable if he didn’t just try to kill you. 

 

“You monster.” You try to lace your words with a anger that you couldn’t muster. Shane crawls closer, blanket tangled in his limbs. 

 

It's a sing-song tone that makes you pout and scoot away. “Love yooou!” 

 

“You can make your own pepper poppers then if you wanna attack me like that.” You know you’ve struck a cord when his smile leaves his face. The weight of his actions finally become apparent to him and he is crawling closer babbling. 

 

“You know it was a joke, right? I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again!” 

 

He looks desperate as he reaches to you and begins to apologize. You can’t stop the laughs that breakthrough you, you snort and cover your mouth with a hand as he begs for forgiveness. 

 

“You know...I might accept your apologies if…” 

 

Shane is attentive, hanging onto your every word. You stifle a giggle before regaining your posture. 

 

“You shave.” 

 

He looks almost dumbfounded at your task, mouth hanging open as he watches you, waiting for you to change your mind. 

 

“I wanna give you a kiss with a fresh face and no more attacks.”

 

A soft smile spreads on his face as he throws the blanket behind him and begins toward the bathroom. 

 

“If you brush your teeth I’ll throw in another kiss and maybe some pepper poppers!”

 

You hear him laugh, strong and jovial. You can imagine his shoulders jumping with his laugh as he leans back. His laugh may just be one of your favorite qualities about him.

 

“Got it, babe!”

 

You shake your head with a laugh before following him in, grabbing your own toothbrush. 

 

“I’m starting to think you like those pepper poppers more than me.”

 

He laughs before lathering his face in shaving cream. 

 

“What can I say, you’re both spicy.” He winks at you.

 

You push your shoulder into his and he pushes back. 

 

_ God, you may just love him too much.  _


End file.
